


Yes, Yes I Do

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: 套用疯狂动物城最后Nick和Judy的经典台词背景：ep9最后大战，Rey被Ben救活，Ben也没有牺牲，两人已kiss。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Yes, Yes I Do

对于何去何从，Ben和Rey都没有吭声。但两人不约而同地选择了一起前往未知星系，而不是回到抵抗组织。

船舱内，耗费了大量原力的Ben瘫坐在椅子上，一边的Rey紧握着他的手，眼睛紧随着帮忙治疗Ben腿伤的医疗机器人。

“Thank you, for saving me.” Rey抬起头，看着眼前面色苍白的男人说道。

“You would do the same. Indeed, you did. You have saved me once.” Ben回握女孩的手，嘴角咧开一丝微笑。

Rey从没见过Ben笑，这是他们接吻后Ben再一次的微笑。她不自觉地看着他发起了呆。

Ben回想起rey主动亲吻自己和那温暖湿润的双唇，又看到女孩直勾勾盯着自己，心中充满了不曾有过的幸福和满足感。

他决定逗逗心爱的女孩，于是戏谑地说：“You know you love me.”

Rey猛地回过神，眼前的男人又露出那该死迷人的笑容。她低下头，脸颊微烫，又倔强地抬起头，说：“Do I know that?”

Ben满脸笑容地看着她，眼里是从未有过的明亮。Rey失语了片刻，手指在男人紧握自己双手的掌心上轻轻地挠了挠，重新望向那迷人黝黑的双目，也露出了一个微笑：“Yes, yes I do.”


End file.
